If Digitally Possible
by Lynxmon
Summary: The Digimon wish they could be human and be with there digidestined partners in the human world. Gennai offers his help and turns the eager digimon into humans... Some Romance later on. Yaoi maybe. Rated PG13 just in case I type something unexpected lat
1. If Digitally possible

If Digitally Possible  
  
Lynxmon: Don't you just love the title!  
  
Gatomon: Did you think it up yourself?  
  
Lynxmon: Of course!  
  
Agumon: So are we going to see Tai in this fic?  
  
Lynxmon: yep!  
  
Agumon: ^_^ Whoo hoo!  
  
Lynxmon & Gatomon: ^_^;  
  
Gatomon: Well he's hyper..  
  
Gabumon: Now on with the fic...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... (Grrrrr)  
  
An orange dinosaur, a digimon called Agumon, stood on a rock near the edge of a digital jungle while above him the sun was setting, and the sky was filled with an array of yellows, oranges, pinks and purples. Agumon looked around and wondering in the depths of his digital mind if there was a way he could be in the human world without the trouble of his digimon appearance. A way he and his companions digimon friends could be human if even temporary to visit there tamer friends in the humans world. With a sigh he sat on the ground looked up at the setting sun "My head hurts" he whined to no one but himself he looked down at his claws wondering if they could ever be the small human hands and those nimble fingers. He looked back up at the sky which started to turn dark his eyes watered "I miss my friends.." he whispered.  
  
"Agumon what are you doing here by yourself?" a voice asked "You should be with the others you usually aren't the solo type" Agumon turned to see Salamon, a puppy digimon with a gold collar and bright blue eyes. "Well... why are you out here by yourself?" she repeated. The puppy digimon walked over and sat down next to Agumon waiting for him to answer.  
  
"I've been thinking... about being human.." Agumon replied Salamon snickered.  
  
"human?" he turned to look her in the eyes he scowled at her.  
  
"Oh please! Like you've never thought about it ,or wished for it to happen everyone has I know that much!" He argued Salamon nodded silently.  
  
"Yes there have been times I've wished I was human. To be able to hang with Kari and the others in public and not be stared at or always living in that pink backpack of hers. To tell the truth I've wanted to be human for the longest time I've just put it in the back of my mind trying to forget it....".  
  
Salamon explained Agumon nodded "What any of us would give to be human..". A flash of light and Gennai appeared.  
  
"So you want to be human do ya? Well, where theres a will theres a way... Get the other digimon to meet at my house in the lake around noon and we'll see if we can do just that" Gennai explained before bowing and disappearing Salamon's ears pricked up.  
  
"Do you hear what I heard!" she exclaimed Agumon scratched his head a confused look on his face.  
  
"I think so.." he said uncertainly ,but Salamon smiled widely.  
  
"We might just have a chance to be human! I can't wait!" Salamon exclaimed the puppy digimon ,who wagged her small tail excitedly.  
  
" C'mon lets go tell the others" Agumon replied. So they went their separate ways to tell the older and younger digidestined digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lynxmon: This is my first fanfic (That I've posted) please tell me what you think I really wanna know! BTW it might take me a while to get up the next part of the fic hopefully it will be longer!  
  
Gatomon: Somehow I doubt that.  
  
Lynxmon: Oh come on! I'm better than that really! I just have tons of homework!  
  
Gatomon: Uh huh... You don't even do any homework!  
  
Gabumon & Agumon: *Sigh* REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!  
  
(I made a few changes tell me if its just a smidgen better or worse thanx!!) 


	2. Agumon's new look

Lynxmon: Yea! another chapter oh and this is supposed to be short. OH WELL! I assure you there will be longer chapters later on..  
  
Gatomon: that's what you said last time! And this fic doesn't look any bigger than the first one.  
  
Lynxmon: So I'm at a slow start... But believe me some ideas are developing.  
  
Agumon: Am I in this part?  
  
Lynxmon: Yes  
  
Gatomon: What about me?  
  
Agumon: *whispers* Hopefully not...  
  
Gatomon: What!  
  
Gabumon: *Quickly* Now on with the fic!  
  
Lynxmon: Oh and the Gennai in this fic is the second season Gennai. (the younger looking one)  
  
If Digitally Possible...  
Ch. 2 Agumons new look  
  
The next day appeared rather rapidly in the digital world and while most digimon were asleep and getting a good nights rest a small orange dinosaur decided to awake early. Before the coming of the dawn pacing eagerly while also waiting by Gennai's lake was none other than Agumon, a vaccine type, anxious to be the first if ever digimon to turn into a human being. He paced impatiently then paused to watch the digital sun arise once again from the horizon greeting the rookie digimon to a new morning. He stood in awe at the variety of colors that were painted along the sky ,for he wasn't the type to watch the sunrise but as he was waiting with nothing but boredom he found himself watching in wonder at the changes occurring above his head. Agumon made a note to make time to watch the sunrise more often in hopes to see another wonderful display of nature. When he finally had the strength to turn away from the brilliant sight before him he found Gennai waiting for him patiently. The young brown haired man smiled warmly at the dinosaur "I see your early" he teased Agumon, who sweat dropped and laughed uncertainly.  
  
"I just thought that if the others see me in a human form first that they may not be so skeptical of the ability for you to change us" he replied slowly Gennai laughed.  
  
"That would help ,but I have a feeling that you are also volunteering for your own benefit" he answered Agumon sighed.  
  
"You've caught me.." he replied his posture dropping and his arms falling limply to his sides.  
  
"It's all right Agumon I can understand your excitement to become a human... Now follow me." he ordered. Gennai marched forward towards the lake and when he came to the edge of the water it parted to revel a staircase he continued down the stone stairs the rookie digimon trailing behind. Reaching the bottom a small little piece of land was revealed and on it was a long stretched out house ,a rather large garden ,and a small river with a bridge over it leading to the white house. Gennai crossed the bridge with Agumon following a few steps behind soon they were within a small room with a floor table and pillows a mechanical device sat on the table it looked basically like a plain black box with a variety of markings on it.  
  
"Is that...?" Agumon asked Gennai nodded.  
  
"Yes, this is the unique little device that let's you ,a digimon, turn into that of a human." Gennai walked over to it and picked it up than touched the top lightly it floated a little ways into the air but stayed above his cupped hands. He approached the rookie level digimon and held out the object which was glowing a diverse array of colors.  
  
"Touch it" Gennai whispered. Agumon watched the shifting colors and felt a small tremor shake his small form slowly he reached out towards the black box. The colors changed faster with each inch Agumon's claw got closer and when the claws finally made their destination the box glowed a bright orange. Agumon cried out as his body erupted into orange flames engulfing him from anyones view. Gennai waited watching and soon the fire grew to a taller height till it finally began to fade. Gennai's eyes slowly widened by what he saw. Agumon stood as a young teenager before him his soft orange hair fell limp against his head and his bangs covered his slightly tan forehead. Agumon blinked and raised his hand to his face sure enough it was a human hand his dark green eyes widened and he turned his hand to observe the back he then touched his cheek. The smile that Agumon bore on his face lit the room and he jumped and twirled around the room until he fell to the ground. He looked down at the clothes covering his human body he now wore on his slightly muscular frame. Agumon wore a orange vest with nothing but a bare chest underneath his jeans came down to his feet that a pair of white sneakers covered. Feeling something around his neck he reached down to bring it up to his face his eyes widened  
  
"Tai' tag and crest..." Agumon whispered in wonder "I thought they were destroyed when we fought against the virus digimon Apocalymon..."  
  
Gennai nodded "They were ,but since the kids found that the power of the crests is within them they didn't need them anymore... however now they have a new purpose.." Agumon looked at him with a curious expression "The remade crests are to assist you and the other digimon into keeping their human appearance. When they are taken off you return to your digimon state. You return to your human appearance when they are replaced around your neck of course, but I couldn't just give you the crest, the computer in the black box had to identify you before it released it to you." The sound of a doorbell sounded through the small area and Gennai turned to the wall next to him which turned into a T.V. screen revealing the digimon ringing the door bell to alert Gennai of there arrival he smiled "Agumon why don't you greet our next guest inside" Gennai asked. Agumon grinned and stood jogging towards the outside.  
  
"Gladly, I bet they'll be surprised to see me" Agumon stated with a hint of excitement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gatomon: *perks up* Okay Agumon whos the mon waiting outside?  
  
Agumon: Your not supposed to know...  
  
Patamon: Is it me?  
  
Veemon: Or me?  
  
Armadillomon: What about me!  
  
Tentomon/Palmon/Gomamon: Is it any of us?  
  
Agumon: Uhhh.... Lyxmon!  
  
Lyxnmon: Yes Agumon?  
  
Agumon: Their scaring me! Make them go away!  
  
Lynxmon: I can't do that I need them to write my fanfic!  
  
Agumon: Oh right... Well could you just get rid of Gatomon then?  
  
Lynxmon: I wish I could, Agumon, I wish I could.  
  
Gatomon: *relaxes* Feuw! I thought I was a gonner..  
  
Patamon: Close but no digiegg.  
  
Everyone but Patamon: -_-; 


	3. Its my turn to fly

**If Digitally Possible...**

**By Lynxmon**

Lynxmon: sighs I can't believe how long it's been... The amount of new anime and manga I'm into now almost doesn't compare to my former obsession with Digimon 01/02. But no worries I still like the DM series. In fact I've seen all the episodes of Frontier and fell in love all over again. Another thing that's different is that I've now been added to the ever growing population of yaoi fangirls. (Yes, it's spreading... Muwahahahahah!)

Garurumon: Since I'm now the only one available I will say the disclaimer... Lynxmon does not own anything except her insanity and her ideas and original characters for her fanfiction.

A/N: There will be a possibility of couplings in this story either b/w the human digimon or the humans, maybe both. There is also a chance of it being a same sex couple. So far none have come up... But, I might sneak some in if I get any reviews with suggestions concerning couples.

Chapter three

It's My Turn to Fly

Agumon grinned as he unlocked the front door reveling at how maneuverable his digits were compared to his large claws. He swung the door open wide and winced at the brightness of the sun. A short pink bird looked up at him confused "Is that you Gennai? You've changed since I last saw you..." Agumon stood back and let the rookie digimon enter.

"You mean you don't recognize me Biyomon? I thought we were close friends!" Agumon whined with a pout. The bird's beak opened in shock

"WHA-WHAT! Is that you Agumon?" the little bird demanded stepping back to get a better look. "So it's true! Gennai can change us..." Biyomon whispered tears came to her eyes "I'll finally be able to see Sora again!" she whooped and took flight circling around the New Agumon. Gennai entered and watched the sight before him with a smile

"Ahh.. Biyomon I'm glad you made it! Would you like to give it a try?" he asked. Biyomon stopped and landed in front of the man with a nod

"Of course! I would do anything to be able to see Sora again!". Gennai looked over at Agumon.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here Agumon." Gennai stated with a smile. " if anyone else rings keep them in the lobby until we're done. Alright?" he insisted Agumon nodded. Gennai turned and led biyomon into the back room where the black box awaited them.

Agumon crossed his arms in another pout and waited in the Lobby as the two disappeared.

Central Room

Gennai smiled at the pink rookie digimon and motioned towards the center table where the black box sat seemingly harmless.

"There was one thing I forgot to tell Agumon when you arrived and that is the little device on the table, it's called a splicer." He explained. The bird digimon just ruffled her feathers nervously staring with wide blue eyes at the device now floating in Gennai's hands. The brown haired man smiled "Don't worry it won't hurt" he assured the digimon as she hesitantly reached forward. When her clawed wing touched the splicer it burst into a bright crimson, and ribbons of the same color raced forward completely surrounding Biyomon. When the ribbons fell away Gennai's jaw dropped at the pink haired girl standing before him. She wore a white tank top with a pink feather boa loosely laid over her shoulders, and a pair of pink shorts with a blue belt. Half of her hair was down to her shoulders the rest was in a pony tail on the top of her head. Biyomon's bangs were pale blue and parted so that it didn't block her view. The girl stared at the man in front of her and blushing at his expression she decided to speak

"Do I look that bad, Gennai?" she asked embarrassed looking down at herself. The man blinked at being addressed and shook himself from his dazed state, he barely stopped himself from leering like a perverted old man.

"Y-you look wonderful Biyomon, I think this transformation went extremely well. I can't wait to go to my lab and write down my findings so far." he answered before moving to the door to lead the newly transformed Biyomon out into the lobby "Let's see Agumon's reaction" he stated smirking slightly. The pink haired girl nodded slowly and followed Gennai back to the lobby.

In the hallway the girl noticed the necklace she was wearing and picked it up to get a closer look "Why do I have Sora's tag and crest..." she wondered. When they entered the lobby Agumon looked up from his company to watch as a girl obliviously blurt out a question.

The boy nearly fell out of his chair when he realized the girl was Biyomon, a collection of five gasps sounded around the room and revealed the digimon that had arrived.

Salamon, Patamon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Terriermon all stared at the newcomer. Patamon flew over and circled the girl "Wow, Biyomon you look sooo cool! I hope I look as cool as you do too!"

Terriermon soon followed Patamon and they both floated around the room. Salamon watched the blushing girl carefully

"You said something about having Sora's crest? What did you mean." she asked. Agumon stood puffing out his chest slightly and grinning

"Gennai told me that since our human friends don't actually need their tags and crests to be able to digivolve us he gave them a new purpose." he paused dramatically wincing slightly at all the glares focused on him. Gennai chuckled at the display and waited for the carrot haired boy to finish "Well, Now that we can turn into humans and all... there had to be some way to turn us back right?" he quickly continued as he felt the room turn more hostile. "So the crests are worn to help us keep our human form, but when they are taken off we change back into our normal selves." he collapsed onto the couch when he finished. Veemon crossed his arms and snorted

"So will be taking turns? If we keep doing it one at a time it will take forever..." he complained. Patamon and Terriermon both jumped at the chance to be the next one to transform. Salamon was lost in thought and Gabumon was still staring at the newly changed digimon sitting on the couch. Gennai rubbed his chin

"Hmmmm, you have a point there Veemon. I will take all those digimon that have an assigned crest." Four of the five digimon perked up and moved forward to enter the hallway. Patamon paused at the doorway to look back at the sulking blue dinosaur.

"Why can't Veemon come with us? He might not have a crest, but he has three digieggs! That should count for something" the bat winged digimon pondered. Gennai gazed at the floating digimon before smiling

"He will be able to transform, but only after all the crest bearing digimon have done so first." he explained.

AN: I started this in 2002 and just recently found all my old fanfic files and looking through them I discovered I had actually started writing a third chapter! SO! I finished it and started the fourth one. Hopefully it won't take two years to finish...

Lynxmon: That was fun! I've actually been thinking about possible couples... And I plan to have at least one Human / Human, Digimon / Human, and Digimon / Digimon couple. Maybe more. What do you think guys?

Digimon: Glares from where they are gagged and tied up on the ground

Lynxmon: ; Meep! They're scary no? I have to keep them in line some how... But don't worry I'll set them free as soon as I get a review or until I need them for the next chapter which ever comes first. Wait what's that noise? sees the digidestined riding up on a pack of Garurumon

Yamato: while riding a random Garurumon with the other digidestined Get the evil demon cat!

Lynxmon: roars WAITTTTT A MINUTE!

Pack of Garurumon: Comes to a halt ...?

Lynxmon: turns around and while cackling insanely runs into the forest to escape .

Digimon: sweat drops as their human companions untie them She'll be back... Eventually


	4. All or Nothing

**If Digitally Possible...**

**By Lynxmon**

**Disclaimer: Lynxmon does not own Digimon**

- Chapter 4 -

- All or Nothing -

Just outside the parameter of Gennai's lake two digimon contemplate on whether becoming a human would be worth the trouble to see their human partners again in the other world.

"I'm not sure if I should risk being stuck as human just to be able to tease Jyou again... I would miss my early morning swims with the rainbow fish" the seal like animal spoke. Another rookie digimon that gave the impression of a mutated ladybug sighed

"My problem is if Koushiro would even acknowledge me instead of ignoring my presence, the last time I visited him he was always on that ridiculous thing he calls a laptop. But if he would just pay attention to me even just a little, it would be worth it." he confessed to his companion. Gomamon lost his uncaring facade and his ears drooped

"I know how you feel. Silly Jyou and his medical school, he's constantly studying to make his family happy, he never sets aside anytime to relax. I afraid he's going to completely burn out." Gomamon replied. The seal digimon's face broke out into a devious smirk and Tentomon backed away slightly in caution. "Watch out Jyou! I'm coming for you and I'll going to make sure you learn how to be laid back and have fun!" he turned towards the lake eyes bright "Let's go Tentomon, our destiny calls!".

Lobby

Agumon studied the blue digimon moping in a nearby corner and glanced at the girl sitting next to him. Biyomon smiled and nudged the carrot head motioning towards the usually hyper digimon. Agumon hesitated

"Oi Veemon!" he called waving the digimon over when he turned to look at him. "Did you ever find a way to digivolve into an angel type digimon?". The blue dinosaur blinked and grinned

"Nah, I decided I like my Exveemon version better than being some wimpy angel. Though it would be interesting if I could actually digivolve into something like Angemon..." Veemon trailed off as the bell rang to Gennai's house. Agumon smirked looking at the startled pink haired girl next to him before asking

"So are you going to answer the door this time Biyomon?". Biyomon looked frightened at the very thought but steeled herself

"I'm game" she responded and got to her feet the other two trailing behind her.

Central Room

As the four digimon filled into the room Gennai gestured to the newly changed box in the center of the room. The table had disappeared since the box had grown to be thirty inches in height. The four digimon stood silently on each side of the giant square. Gennai chuckled "The splicer seems to be able to sense your arrival otherwise we would of had more difficulty if it had stayed in it's original compact size." he paused watching the varying reactions from the quartet. "I assure you it won't hurt, but in order for it to work it's magic. You need to touch the panel in front of you". The digimon reached for the box almost simultaneously, four bold colors filled the room with gold, silver, pink and aqua. Salamon was wrapped in a glowing ball of powder pink. Gabumon was surrounded by a flurry of glowing snow. Patamon was engulfed with an array of golden feathers. Meanwhile Terriermon was enclosed in a swarm of glittering diamonds.

Gabumon emerged first with his pale blue shortly cropped hair, and blood red eyes. The teen wore a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath a blue t-shirt with black cargo pants.

Patamon soon followed with straw colored wavy hair and cornflower blue eyes. His clothes included a high collar navy fleece over a white shirt and khaki shorts.

Salamon had matching wavy straw colored hair pulled back into short pig tails but unlike Patamon she had stormy blue eyes. Salamon wore a purple t-shirt with a wing design on the back of it and white jeans.

Terriermon had light sandy colored hair and big brown eyes. Terriermon was wearing a long sleeved cream shirt with a olive combat vest over top and brown shorts.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Patamon and Terriermon asked excitedly in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lynxmon: find out what happens next, in chapter five. Its a little slow now, cause the digimon are changing to human form but when they finally get to go out on there own in the real world is when it should pick up the pace. And hopefully get longer chapters...


End file.
